The Lady (Little Nightmares)
Character Synopsis The Lady 'is the omnious antagonist of Little Nightmares, being revealed to be the one who runs The Maw and keeps it in balance through her immense magical powers. The Lady first appears in a dream Six is having, where she slowly, yet menacingly, turns to face Six. She later makes an appearance to ambush Six, however she fails and Six escapes her. Her final direct appearance within the game is when she engage Six in a dark room where Six would eventually overpower her through the use of mirrors. This action leaves The Lady incapitated and after this, she is killed by Six, with the only remnant of her being the powers she left behind, which entered Six Character Statistics 'Tiering: 9-B. 9-A 'via Spells '''Verse: '''Little Nightmares '''Name: '''The Lady, The Governess, The Geisha '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Governer of The Maw, Powerful Sorcerer '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Life-Force Asorption (The Lady has the natural ability to drain living things of their life essence, with said ability working regardless activity thinks or not. Six's use of the ability showcases that it works on it's own and is essentially passive), Darkness Manipulation (Can become one with and manipulate shadows, in the form of offensive attacks or other means), Stealth Mastery (The Lady is incredibly hard to detect and can actively hide in the shadows, making her presence unable to be seen through normal means), Creation (Gave birth to The Shadow Children, whom of which are spawns of her own darkness), Intangibility (Should be able to take on a similar form to her own Shadow Children, who are intangible and can only be interacted with through light), Reality Warping (Official descriptions of The Lady state that her spells are what control The Maw and that she "keeps the engine running"), Spatial Manipulation (The Maw is much bigger on the inside than it appears) 'Destructive Ability: Wall Level '(It's implied that The Lady shattered all mirrors in The Maw, with said mirrors being much larger than average humans. Treated as physically superior to Six, who herself can rip giant sized planks off the wall and break vases roughly the size of herself. Superior to both The Show Monster and Dump Monster, whom of which can dig up from and burst from underground, a feat that requires this much force behind it ). '''Small Building Level '(It's stated that her powers are what control and bound The Maw, with it being stated she even is the force that "keeps the engine going", making The Maw completely function to her will. Her magic is likely the cause for The Maw's appearance being bigger than what it's supposed to be) 'Speed: Superhuman '(Her size alone would alone would warrant this. Capable of moving on par with Six, who herself is capable of outrunning beings who aren't too far from The Lady's size herself) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman '(Due to her size, she would exceed any human strength due to being completely bigger than them by alot) 'Striking Ability: Wall Level '(Capable of shattering mirrors much larger than an average human being and scales to Six, who can knock over vases around her size and can rip out giant sized planks from walls) 'Durability: Wall Level '(The Lady can endure the force needed to destroy a mirror that is vastly bigger than a human. Six was left unable to truly harm The Lady until she was incapitated) 'Stamina: High '(Should scale to the many monsters in Little Nightmares, whom of which all can chase Six for extended periods of time across The Maw) 'Range: Standard Melee Range '''normally, '''Hundreds of meters '''with powers 'Intelligence: Above Average ''' '''Weaknesses: '''Unable to gaze upon her own reflection for more than a few seconds, otherwise she'll be incapitated Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable, however she can command an army of dark children '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Life Absorption:' The Lady can absorb the life around her through her mere presence, which usually takes the form of a blackish wisp when displayed. As shown when Six utilizies it, this ability acts on it's own *'Transmutation:' She is also capable of transforming children into Nomes, as demonstrated with The Runaway Kid. *'Darkness Manipulation:' The Lady can seamlessly blend in with the shadows of a dark room until she chooses to strike. *'Creation: '''The Lady is capable of creating beings comprised of pure shadows from seemingly nothingness *'Teleportation:' The Lady mysteriously disappears from her room while Six fetches a key. As Six explores her closet, the Lady reappears behind her in an attempt to ambush her. '''Extra Info: '''The size of the characters are unknown, however it's likely that The Lady and to extension, The Maw are just huge as it's noted that Six and The Runaway Child are supposed to be actual children, implying they are of a human size and aren't just tiny Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Little Nightmares Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Rulers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Life-Force Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 9